


Suns & Lovers

by kind-as-sunshine (yours_eternally)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/kind-as-sunshine
Summary: Itachi can't sleep. Shisui makes a late night visit. They both know indifference is the least they have to fear.Set shortly before the Massacre.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Suns & Lovers

Itachi had been in bed for hours, watching the pattern of the shadows changing on the ceiling. Perhaps if he’d been religious he would have called it prayer; that desperate, wordless pleading for a solution that didn’t exist.  
  
The house was empty but for him and Sasuke. His father and mother were at the shrine tonight, making their last preparations. The finality of what was coming had started to drag Itachi down, until it nearly drowned him, leaving him gasping for breath and begging whatever gods there were to not allow this thing to happen.  
  
The window caught slightly as it was pushed back. The wood must be warped, Itachi thought absently. He already knew who it was. There was only one person foolish enough to creep into his bedroom in the dark of night; and they were also the only person who could survive his traps.  
  
He watched Shisui alight on the moonlit streaked floorboards without a sound, before padding towards him in the gloom. He paused, removing his sandals, before perching on the edge of the bed without speaking. He looked like he’d just returned from a mission. There was a smudge of dirt on his cheek and Itachi could smell the oil from his katana on his hands when he stroked Itachi’s hair back from his face.  
  
‘Shisui,’ he said, leaning up into his touch a little. Shisui still didn’t speak. His eyes were the only thing clearly visible in the dark, slowly fading back to pure Uchiha black. Itachi watched his face expecting the gleam of teeth but he wasn’t smiling.  
  
‘Sorry to wake you,’ he said, ‘—where’s your father?’  
  
‘Out,’ Itachi said. Shisui’s hand was hot on his forehead, soothing as it smoothed back his hair over and over.  
  
‘All night?’  
  
Itachi nodded and Shisui nodded as well. Though he seemed strange and on edge, Itachi was glad Shisui was there. He’d been quiet lately; the burden on their clan weighing as heavy on him as it did Itachi.  
  
Now Shisui murmured his name again, eyes silently imploring, as he climbed over Itachi, knees settling either side of his hips. Itachi let his eyes flutter closed. Shisui cupped his face and bent to press their mouths together. Gently then firmer, until Itachi was panting as he clutched at his wrists.  
  
‘I want to fuck you,’ Shisui said against his lips. Itachi’s thoughts scattered; the surface of a scarlett lake broken by the ripples of a thrown stone. _To fuck you_. And there. There it was again; that almost prayerful desperation. He could see it reflected back at him, staring out from Shisui’s pale face. Itachi felt a single drip of icy water in his chest — it seemed so little to give.  
  
He nodded and Shisui pulled up the t-shirt he was sleeping in. His hot hands smoothed over his ribs; brushed the fine hair on his armpits; traced over the curve of his biceps; squeezed his elbows; stroked down his narrow forearms and finally interlaced their fingers above Itachi’s head.  
  
Shisui bent to kiss him again. Itachi slid a hand between them with much more confidence than he felt. Itachi touched his stomach tentatively, flinching when Shisui raised his own hand to guide his hand between his thighs gently. Shisui hummed, pressing sticky kisses over his cheek and forehead.  
  
‘Have you done this before?’ he asked. Itachi could feel Shisui pressing down into him and his wrist was starting to ache from the angle.  
  
‘No,’ he lied. Shisui raised an eyebrow, mouth twitching.  
  
‘Who with?’ Shisui asked, amused.  
  
‘I haven’t—’ Shisui snorted, interrupting him and Itachi sucked in a breath, ‘—I’m not telling you.’  
  
‘Fine,’ he snickered, kissing Itachi’s shoulder, ‘I’ll guess.’  
  
‘Don’t,’ Itachi said, cheeks burning. Shisui chuckled: ‘okay — _but_ — I’m going to find out.’ Itachi ignored him and looped his arms around his neck pulling him down.  
  
‘Did you like it?’ Shisui asked, running his hand over Itachi’s ribs again. He shrugged, sinking his hands into Shisui’s hair. Shisui dropped it, kissing him instead. He traced his fingertips over Itachi’s chest and stomach, forefinger circling his bellybutton. Itachi sighed into his mouth.  
  
He sat up to help Shisui out of his ANBU uniform, untying knots and unbuckling armour, careful not to prick his fingers on the kunai strapped to Shisui’s thigh. When he was naked, Shisui pushed him back and Itachi lifted his hips helping Shisui to strip off his underwear.  
  
Shisui pressed close to him again, skin to warm skin, his hot tongue sliding into Itachi’s mouth. Shisui’s hand stroked over his skin, fitting around his cock and rubbing until it was flushed and throbbing between them. Shisui licked his palm before he returned to caressing Itachi again, and Itachi nearly bit through his lip. Shisui kissed his forehead again before moving to his lips then under his jaw. Itachi squirmed.  
  
‘Tell me to stop if you don’t like it, okay?’ Shisui said, kissing his collar bone. Itachi nodded, trying to relax. Shisui mouthed his nipple then nipped each rib, wriggling down the bed until he knelt between Itachi’s legs. Itachi gasped when Shisui kissed the soft part of stomach, chest brushing against his cock. Shisui chuckled, sitting up, taking hold of his hips and folding his leg at the knee.  
  
For a moment Itachi couldn’t understand what he was doing, watching as Shisui sucked his index finger and lowered his hand between Itachi’s thighs. He could feel the finger gently press into his body. Itachi jerked, instinctively contracting away from the contact. Shisui removed his hand quickly.  
  
‘Sorry,’ Shisui said biting his lip. Itachi cursed under his breath, pushing himself onto his elbows.  
  
‘You can keep going— I don’t care,’ he told him firmly, though he could still feel his thighs trembling.  
  
‘Itachi—’ Shisui said, sighing as he scrubbed a hand through his messy hair.  
  
‘I want you to,’ Itachi said. Shisui was watching him, sucking his lip. Undecided. Itachi lifted his chin. ‘Do it or I’ll make you make you,’ he whispered, activating his sharingan with a flicker of chakra. Shisui laughed, low and wicked. His eyes burnt red as well.  
  
‘You think you could?’ he said, smirking as he pressed his forehead to Itachi’s until all he could see was a blaze of red and black. Itachi made himself smile. He could feel Shisui’s cock, hot and pressing insistently against his stomach.  
  
‘Fine,’ Shisui said, climbing off him and the bed. Itachi rolled onto his side watching as he dug through his jacket pockets. Having apparently found he was searching for Shisui lay back beside him so they were almost nose to nose. Itachi shifted closer.  
  
‘Lie on your stomach,’ Shisui instructed, pushing on his hip.  
  
‘I want to see you,’ he complained but Shisui rolled his eyes. He looked eerie in the almost dark; his Sharingan was still not yet completely receded.  
  
‘It can still hurt, even when you’re used to it,’ he said, pushing again and Itachi allowed himself to be rolled. He felt Shisui settle beside him, hand on his hip, and then Shisui’s suddenly slick fingers were pressing into his body. Shisui kissed Itachi behind the ear, sliding another finger into him. Itachi could feel his cock throbbing in response to Shisui’s twist fingertips and realised he was breathing in short panting gulps. He tried to inhale deeper. Against the back of his neck he could feel Shisui’s warm breath. Shisui kissed his shoulder blade, withdrawing his hand.  
  
‘Ready?’ he asked, and Itachi could feel his cock brush his skin. Itachi nodded. Shisui shifted, manoeuvring until Itachi was laying on his stomach. He couldn’t quite contain a sharp grunt of pain as Shisui pressed into him. Itachi took a breath; willing his body to relax. He could hear Shisui breathing, heavy and uneven.  
  
‘ _Itachi_ ,’ he said into his hair. Itachi braced himself as he felt Shisui’s hips flex. Itachi exhaled through his teeth and Shisui paused before moving again. Itachi held his breath, forcing himself not to make a sound this time. Shisui exhaled heavily as his hips caught rhythm and rolled.  
  
Shisui panted, his forehead sinking to rest between Itachi’s shoulder blades, holding his hips as he moved. The initial discomfort had subsided leaving a kind of raw feeling that wasn’t quite pleasure in its wake. Itachi tried to breathe, fingers digging into the futon. He was hot everywhere; cheeks flushing as sweat pricked on his chest, cock burning between his thighs.  
  
Itachi could feel the thick muscles flexing in Shisui’s thighs; the strength in his hands; the weight of his shoulders; the length of his cock. Itachi gasped as Shisui fitted a hand around his cock, slick fingers stroking over his skin. Itachi could feel his body contracting, squeezing until Shisui swore and the nails of his other hand dug into Itachi’s thigh.  
  
Shisui groaned as he shifted and Itachi arched his back, pushing his hips into him. Shisui grunted, hand shaking on his hip. Itachi thought he must be close. When Shisui took hold of him again he could feel his edge as well. Shisui stroked him firmly, palm hot, and Itachi bit his lip. He came, deep internal muscles twisting taut.  
  
Shisui groaned low in his throat, his thrusts becoming erratic. Itachi could feel him still, gasping softly, before he collapsed on top of him, forcing them both flat onto the mattress. Itachi exhaled, enjoying Shisui’s familiar weight against his back though the stickiness between his thighs was uncomfortable. He didn’t move; sleep was starting to roll over him in waves. Shisui gave a muffled groan and wriggled onto his back, off Itachi.  
  
‘Are you okay?’ Shisui asked, pushing up on an elbow to peer at Itachi in the dark.  
  
‘Mmm,’ he said. He’d hardly heard Shisui’s question — it seemed unimportant and he was exhausted.  
  
‘Hey, you tired?’ Shisui asked, stroking Itachi’s hair back and tucking it behind his ear. Itachi grunted and Shisui chuckled, standing up off the bed to retrieve the blanket he’d kicked off earlier and tucking it around him.  
  
‘Where are you going?’ he slurred, realising Shisui was not beside him in the bed.  
  
‘Bathroom,’ he said, smiling and kissing his forehead, ‘sleep it off, okay? We can talk in the morning.’ Itachi tried to speak again but sleep was drawing him down and he could think of the right words anyway.


End file.
